


I'm Sorry

by BokuAkaIsLife



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, It Gets Better, M/M, MC will be referred to as MC, Male!Reader - Character - Freeform, Male!Reader - Freeform - Freeform, mystic messenger spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuAkaIsLife/pseuds/BokuAkaIsLife
Summary: 707 hurts MC's feelings when he tries to push him away, when he hears MC crying from the other room, his tough front falls and he gives in to MC's feelings or 707 hears MC crying, realizes he was a jerk and apologizes





	

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork isn't mine

[Male!MC fanart](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/30/3f/af/303fafc394e2738dcb57e0086daa7e8f.jpg)  [more fanart](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b4/f6/20/b4f6208d4cd50a620ec2a7d11d8e7007.jpg)

 

It stung.

 

The ache in MC's chest was unbearable, the harsh words knocked against the inside of his head, he knew that Luciel didn't mean it, he knew that the hacker was only trying to push him away. But that didn't make the words any less painful, as soon as  707 stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, MC felt his knees buckle beneath him. 

 

Collapsing to the ground in one big, muddled heap, he clutched the woven sweater over his heart tightly in his hands. Sitting on his knees, he leaned forward so far the tips of his hair brushed the floor. His eyes were squeezed closed, his hands clutching his shirt so tightly his knuckles turned white and his arms trembled.

 

_"I told you not to bother me!"_

 

His chest constricted painfully, his eyes burning and throat closing as unwanted tears welled in his eyes. MC took a shuddering breath "don't cry" he mumbled to himself "he didn't mean it, don't cry".

 

_"I don't care about your feelings, alright?!"_

 

He gave a choked sob, his head spinning as he could feel the warm tears slip down his cheeks. MC pulled one hand away from his shirt and bit into his skin in a desperate attempt to keep quiet, he hiccuped against his skin, his breath stuttering with each inhale.

 

_"Don't look at me like that! God!"_

 

The bitter sound of frustration in Seven's voice rang through his head, he sniffed, breathing in sharply as he wiped off his eyes desperately, but the tears kept flowing. Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes as though trying to physically block the tears from falling, this left his mouth uncovered and the soft sounds of sniffles, hiccups and sobs could be heard.

 

\---

 

Seven leaned back against the door, his eyes falling closed and hands balled up at his sides. His chest hurt and his gut coiled in guilt, of course he would be guilty about what he had said.

 

What else could he do?

 

Even if it ended up with the both of them getting hurt, as long as MC was safe, 707 would have to hold back his feelings. Keeping putting on a tough front, keep saying those harsh words, all for his safety.

 

Seven felt his body run cold, his eyes widen and his chest clench painfully. A muffled sob came from the other side of the door, thinking that he had misheard, Luciel stayed put, waiting for the noise to come again. And that it did, another pained sob, the sound cut off, no doubt MC was trying to mask the sounds of him crying; that fact just made Saeyoung feel even more guilty.

 

"I made him cry?" he whispered to himself quietly, he slowly turned around, pressing his forehead against the wooden door, palms coming up to rest against it as his eyes came to a close.

 

The sound of crying had been hushed, muffled, MC was probably covering his mouth and buried under his blanket _"Seven..."_ came a pathetically weak sounding whimper. 

 

The red head's eyes shot open immediately, a painful lump building in his throat, his chest was squeezing down on his heart so unbelievably hard, he thought he was going to have a heart attack then and there.

 

Self restraint was thrown out of the window at the sound of the the male's broken voice, grasping the door handle, Seven through the door open. His golden eyes immediately dropped to the floor where MC sat, curled in a ball. The male's whole body tensed at the sudden intrusion, he hurried to wipe his eyes with the oversized sleeve of his sweater and he whipped around quickly.

 

"Seven! Are you finished with work already?" his puffy eyes were closed peacefully, so Seven couldn't see the redness. His nose and cheeks were dusted with pink at there were stray tear marks, his lips tugged up into a smile. A fake smile. A sad smile.

 

"MC I--" Luciel choked out "I'm sorry" he whispered, hands balling at his sides as he saw the extent of what he'd down, the area around MC's mouth was slightly red, no doubt from the pressure of his hand against his face to muffle his sobs. The hacker stepped towards the male, and slowly, he dropped to his knees in front of him.

 

MC's eyes slowly opened, red and still filled with the tears he couldn't manage to hold back. His smile slowly slipping off of his face "I'm so sorry" Seven repeated, reaching out to the male, his fingertips brushed the knitted fabric of his jumped before drawing back slowly, dropping to his side. It was as though Seven was afraid to touch him, afraid he'd break under the hands of the man that hurt him. Luciel's eyes lowered to the carpet covered floor, his jaw clenched tightly.

 

"Seven"

 

Came the same choked cry, and Saeyoung's eyes darted up to his face. MC's eyebrows were raised at the inner corner, pinched together in pain. His eyes overflowed with tears, the pink tip of his nose flushed with red, he bared his teeth as though he was in immense pain, and he was.

 

Seven threw his arms out, wrapping them around the smaller male and pulling him to his chest quickly. MC let out a surprised yelp as he was knocked into the male's chest, held tightly.

 

Brushing off the initial shock, MC let out a hiccup and wrapped his arms around the hacker's waist, gripping at the back of his jacket tightly. He buried his face in the black and yellow fabric of the red head's jacket.

 

Seven sat there, clutching the male tightly as his sobs reduced to hiccups, his hiccups to sniffles, and the sniffles to shaky breathing. MC slowly pulled away, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, biting his bottom lip, his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment for crying so hard.

 

"I didn't--"

 

"I know you didn't mean what you said" MC cut him off "I know why, it's okay, don't feel bad alright? I was just-- stressed, is all, so don't show me those guilty eyes, okay?"

 

Seven knew he was lying, he knew he was the only reason for MC's tears, but he was grateful, grateful that even after having cried his eyes out, he was still putting Luciel first.

 

"That so? Guess I can get back to work then"

 

"No!" MC hurried to grasp the male's jacket "don't go" he whispered. 707 gulped, sitting down with his legs crossed. MC crawled forward, climbing into the male's lap much to the red head's surprise. The male's head rested under the hackers chin, his eyes coming to a close in relaxation as he shuffled close. 

 

Seven's arms came to rest around the male, his chin lowering to rest ontop of his head. Saeyoung's eyes fell closed as he relaxed, pulling the smaller individual closer.

 

707 would figure out how to handle his feelings soon enough, but for now he was just satisfied forgetting all about it and relaxing with his beloved in his hold.


End file.
